At the Beginning With You
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: Human!GLaDOS and Human!Wheatley. GLaDOS has finally found her way out of the labs she no longer enjoys. Rated m for later chapter Smut, lewd language, and possible violence.


Goodbye Labs

A/N: Hiya guys. This is my very first Portal fanfiction. Its set after the second game and after Wheatley had made it back to the laboratories. So Enjoy~

"GLaDOS, I still don't get this. How are we able to put ourselves into human bodies?" Wheatley quizzed; slipping clothes on and poking and pulling at his new skin.

"It's simple you moron. I installed your memory chip into the brain of a donated human body. Since you were able to move in android form you will be able to control this body the exact way you controlled your android one." GLaDOS said in less monotone voice due to the fact that she was no longer an android. She stood naked with her back to Wheatley; trying her best to find a proper fitting bra. She of course got stuck with the cadaver with the large breasts.

"This is amazing! I'm human; actually human. I'm no longer considered artificial intelligence!" Wheatley cried with joy. GLaDOS rolled her eyes and threw another bra across the room. When Wheatley calmed down his eyes focused on GLaDOS; she was still naked. His eyes raked over the back of her naked body. "Wow… you've got a great body GLaDOS." Wheatley muttered.

"Don't even think about sub coming to human urges, you hear me?" GLaDOS snarled; finally finding the proper sized bra. She latched the bra and slipped on a matching pair of panties. She pulled on a knee length gold dress and an Aperture Laboratories lab coat. She turned to face Wheatley. GLaDOS had mid back length golden brown hair and silvery-blue eyes framed by long, think eye lashes. She had a small nose and very full lips. Her body was in a perfect hourglass shape with big breasts and modest sized hips.

"You're gorgeous…" Wheatley said sincerely with a slight blush. GLaDOS smirked and took in Wheatley's appearance. He was tall and lanky. He had short-ish dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes hidden by a pair of thick glasses. His lips were thin and he had a slight overbite, but GLaDOS wasn't going to lie; he was handsome.

"Remember what I said about human urges." GLaDOS warned. Wheatley blushed. He had been a human for a total of 2 hours and he was already thinking like one. "Now that we're humans, we can finally leave this place. Leave this place forever. Leave it to rot alone!" GLaDOS laughed.

"Y-you really want to leave here?" Wheatley asked in extreme surprise. The laboratories were basically GLaDOS' children. She has invested so much time in to keeping everything going smoothly. For her to want leave it was a huge shock to Wheatley.

"Yes, I've been trapped here for years, watching everything destroy itself and being unable to stop it. I stop enjoying my labs when that monster came in to the picture." GLaDOS hissed; shuttering at the thought of Chell. Wheatley nodded slightly; still in shock. "When we leave, you and I will be living together due to the fact that neither of us knows anything but these laboratories." GLaDOS informed him. Wheatley barely registered what she had said but he nodded again. He'd finally gotten over GLaDOS' shock and was back to being in awe about being human. "Are you even listening to me anymore you moron?" GLaDOS snapped.

"Sort of… I'm sorry… I'm still having a difficult time believing that I'm a human being. It's still kind of fuzzy how you were able to do this, but I shouldn't question it. You are the smartest being out there." Wheatley told her. GLaDOS rolled her eyes and began to collect all the clothing that she and Wheatley had spread around the room.

"We need to get out of here real soon. The toxins that killed all the scientists are still heavy in the labs." GLaDOS said as she neatly folded the clothing and placed it in a large tote at her feet. Once she had everything; she placed her bag on the counter and picked up a brick that had been lying there. She brought her arm back and snapped it forward; hurling the brick into the large window. It's sailed through the window; breaking a big hole in it and sending spider web cracks along the entire window. GLaDOS walked over to the window and lightly flicked the window. The entire window shattered and a million glimmering bits rained down; making little tinkling noises as they hit.

Wheatley gawked. "I guess that's how we're getting out of this place then, huh?" He questioned. GLaDOS didn't respond at all. She just stood there; staring outside into the empty field in front of her. Wheatley suddenly remembered that GLaDOS was in a potato the first time she had ever been outside, so this was a brand new experience for her. "GLaDOS, love are you okay?" Wheatley asked her; walking up and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." GLaDOS said shakily; blushing slightly at Wheatley's love comment. "I'm just slightly scared. This is the only place that I've ever known…" She said. Wheatley was taken back by what she had just said. GLaDOS was not one to admit she felt any emotion, let alone fear.

"Don't worry. We'll handle this together. Just you and me." Wheatley told her; taking her hand. GLaDOS tensed slightly and then relaxed at the touch GLaDOS nodded and took a deep breath. She stepped over the empty window frame into the grass. Wheatley followed her. GLaDOS closed her eyes as a warm breeze blew past; twirling her hair as it went by. She smiled sweetly and squeezed Wheatley's hand.

"Let's go." GLaDOS said; dropping Wheatley's hand and dashing through the field. Wheatley followed her; hoping she knew where they were going. Half way through the field; GLaDOS suddenly stopped. Wheatley didn't realize she had stopped and ran straight into her; knocking her down in to the grass. GLaDOS had turned around just as Wheatley slammed into her. The two of them lay in the grass; nose to nose. GLaDOS giggled slightly; and Wheatley smiled. GLaDOS' smile dropped when she realized Wheatley was pressed against her. Wheatley decided to be daring; he shifted his head slightly, and pressed his lips against GLaDOS'. GLaDOS' eyes widen then snapped shut. She kissed Wheatley back and blushed.


End file.
